1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication terminal apparatus having a phone directory function and to a computer program running thereon.
2. Description of Related Art
In related art, the phone directory function provided with a portable terminal device, such as a mobile phone, has displayed the information on the registered communicating parties in the list format. The user can select to display the information in order of names or memory numbers or by group.
A method is also proposed for calculating the level of familiarity between the terminal user and the communicating parties using the phone call history and mail history to represent the level of familiarity as histograms or image sizes (see Japanese Patent Application Publication JP2004-304719).